


[Podfic] guardian demons

by quietnight



Series: the long game [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sam as Captain America, dubious courtship techniques, winter!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: The one where the Winter Soldier, the other Winter Soldier, and their ridiculous cat try to win Sam Wilson's heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [guardian demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635585) by [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/pseuds/dirtybinary). 



> Podfic of Part 3 of dirtybinary's the long game series. Complete audiobook of all three stories now available.

****

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpRGZxMks4eEVyZWc/view?usp=sharing) (17 MB)    Download or stream [Audiobook](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpY05EQTh6SkFlbDQ/view?usp=sharing) (8.63 MB)     (Length: 18:36)

Complete [Audiobook](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpa3FWMHlYODNsU3c/view?usp=sharing) of all 3 stories now available (31.8 MB) (Length: 1:09:48)


End file.
